See Through My Eyes
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: During a freak accident, a portal was opened connecting two very different worlds in two very different times. How could casting the Giga Slave and performing a country-wide human transmutaion in differnt worlds have such a horrific unexpected outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, this is my very first crossover fic, so I have no idea how it's going to turn out... but hopefully it'll be ok! ^_^ I have been wanting to write a Slayers/FMA crossover for a while now for several reasons: 1) they are my two all time favorite anime series 2) I think Lina and Edward are very much alike, and so I think it would be very interesting if they were to ever meet ^_^ (with their combined powers and not to mention that they are both geniuses, they could either take over the world, or destroy it... since they both have really bad tempers...) 3) I think it would be a fun challenge plus, in both series you have the Philosopher's Stone as a highly sought after item (well, at least in the first season of Slayers) and so that is another fun element to add... anyway, there are some of my reasonings for writing this... Sorry the first chapter is so short, I'll try to make the second chapter longer. This is really more like a prologue than a chapter anyway... Oh and I got the title from a line in a Within Temptation song called _See Who I am_. I thought the song fit really well with my ideas I have for this fic, if you have time, I suggests looking it up, it is a fun song! ^_^

**Disclaimers:** Last time I checked I didn't own the rights to either Slayers or Fullmetal Alchemist... hold on though and I'll check again... -checks- Nope! Still don't! -cries- The rights go to Hajime Kanzaka (for Slayers), Hiromu Arakawa (for Fullmetal Alchemist), and anyone else involved in developing these two amazing series... and really, it's probably better that way! ^_^ Also, for those who know the series well enough also should be able to tell this already but... the opening part I did not write, but are direct quotes. The italicsed part is the Giga Slave spell from Slayers, and the other lines are the opening lines that Al says at the beginning to the FMA anime (the first anime).

Anyway, enough of this foolish chatter! On with the show!

**

* * *

****See Through My Eyes:**

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.

_"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night!_

To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.

_Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos,_

That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange.

_I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!_

In those days,

_Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed…_

…we really believed that to be the world's one,

…_by the power…_

…and only…

…_you and I possess!_

…truth.

_GIGA SLAVE!!"_

The sky blackened as the world was blanketed in darkness. A howling pierced through the air with a pitch so high that only the ears of beasts were able to detect it. The wind crackled and sparked with a power and energy that was unlike any it had ever known and in all of their millennia of existence, the creatures of the world had never held their breath quite like they did this night as they waited in anticipation… waited to see if the world would see it's next sunrise or whether it would succumb to the darkness around them and they would all be consumed by it. Would this be the night when the mazoku race's dreams be realized? Will the world finally be returned to the Sea of Chaos? Ruby colored eyes stared into the sky that was darker than blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night…

_I summoned this… I summoned this… this nightmare!_ The sorceress thought as she struggled to remain conscious. She knew that she could not lose control of this spell. _Why is it that in order to have even the slightest chance of saving the world, I am forced to use the one spell that could destroy it?!_

A hole seemed to be punched into the sky above as the fabric of time and space seemed to be torn asunder before her very eyes. Trees were ripped from the ground like they were simply weeds and boulders were crushed into fine grains of sand from the force of the wind. Lina Inverse watched helplessly as destruction reigned around her. The power of the Giga Slave was stealing every ounce of strength that she had in her body and it was all she could do to stay standing and to try and hold onto that power, but she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She could no longer see where her friends were fighting around her, and she could only pray to whoever would listen that they were all alright. Just when she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, she sensed that something had changed. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a portal opening in the sky. There seemed to be hundreds of displaced eyes staring back down at her from what looked to be a stone doorway of some kind.

_Is that… a portal from another world? Or… maybe the Sea of Chaos?_ Lina thought, eyes wide with terror. Before Lina could think any more about the strange new apparition in the sky, an explosion seemed to rip through space itself and she was thrown back into a rock wall, losing what little control she still held over the Giga Slave.

* * *

The deep tunnels that had been carved beneath the country shuddered violently and threatened to close in as the energy gathered to activate the giant transmutation circle. At the heart of the circle in Central waited the homunculi, the one they called 'Father', and those chosen to be sacrifices. The homunculi were ready to fulfill their plan at last… they were going to turn the entire country of Amestris into ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone. They all stood in eager anticipation as the energy gathered around them, hardly noticing that something wasn't quite right. The first signs to alert them of possible danger didn't manifest until the red alchemical light streaming around them suddenly turned dark and took on a chaotic atmosphere that even the beings with names of sin didn't welcome.

"What is this…?" The homunculus known as Envy sneered. Envy glanced over to the unwilling participants in their great plan, suspecting one of them to be the cause. Grabbing the Fullmetal Alchemist and roughly dragging him to the middle of the underground chamber, the homunculus asked, "What did you do?!"

Edward Elric laughed. "What, things not going as planned, Envy? Really, that's too bad…" Envy snarled and threw him down.

Ed looked around the room and saw Al not far away. He thought that maybe with the homunculi and their so-called father distracted, they could figure out a way out of this mess; however the air seemed to be almost _thickening_. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe as the air pulsed with the energy from the transmutation. He called out to Al, but he doubted that he could hear him over the roar that sounded from the mysterious wind that stirred from within the center of the chamber. All light was extinguished from the room and it was thrown into complete darkness. From within the darkness appeared a being of gold. Ed couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it seemed to be getting closer until the gold light became so bright he had to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he cursed at the sight before him.

_The Gate…_ He thought with horror. He noticed that something seemed different about it. On the large stone doors there were symbols and marking that he didn't recognize. At the top was a large circle with a sun at its center and several smaller symbols inside. Below that was a large star leading down to four more circles arranged in a diamond pattern with another star at the center of the pattern. A line connected the bottom circle to five smaller circles which were arranged in a rectangular pattern with one at the center, all of which were connected with lines. Strange text was written beside some of the circles, but he couldn't read it. It was in a language he had never seen before. He also noticed that two of the smaller circles on the bottom looked as if they had been scratched out by something. He started to back away from it, but it opened before he was able to take even two steps back. He glared at the familiar eyes staring back at him. The creatures from within the gate started to reach out and grab him. He fought them off as hard as he could but they wouldn't let go. There were too many of them for him to fight. Eventually they managed to start dragging him to the gate.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He screamed at the creatures clutching onto his arms. As the gate began to close, darkness clouded his vision and he slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you reading! Please review and let me know what you think so far! I know it's not much right now, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews/favs/alerts so far, they really mean alot! I am glad there are people out there besides me who love these two series! I just hope I hope don't disappoint you all now! T_T

Second, this chapter is kinda weird I guess... (sorry guys, Ed & Lina don't meet until next chapter, don't shoot me -) It talks a lot about some crazy random Slayers things (and I really hope I have all the details accurate, I tried, I'm sorry if something is incorrect but a lot of this stuff is from the novels and about the mazoku lords and is vague anyway...) Anyway, so sorry if this chapter is kinda weird... please be patient with me, I promise Lina & FMA characters will be in the next chapter which I hopw to have up soon! Thanks!

**Disclaimers:** Let's see... I didn't own them last chapter... let me check now to see if I own them *checks* NOPE! Still don't! *cries* Slayers & FMA belong to the rightful owners, which sadly, tis not me...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Icy winds swirled around the black, rocky mountains that hid caves with passages like labyrinths that led miles and miles underground. The sound of the wind rushing through the caves and crevices was deafening and sounded as though hundreds of angry gods were storming the mountains, but it was not near as frightening as what was inside the heart of the black mountain in the frozen wasteland.

"Your plan FAILED! AGAIN! Obviously whatever methods you've been using are not working!" shouted a young woman with long flowing silver hair tinged with hints of purple. She wore a white dress that looked like it would be more appropriate for far warmer climates and with many golden bands jingling on her wrists and ankles. Her face was contorted with anger as she directed her rage at a man who appeared to be a little older than her with short black hair in aristocratic, militaristic armor. He had a scathing, cold look as he held his own anger back.

"And what, pray tell Zelas, do you think we could have done differently?" He addressed the woman calmly, although she was no mere woman at all, and he no mere man. They were two of only three remaining five retainers to the Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium and Dynast Grausherra.

"For one thing, you underestimated that swordsman! Again, Dynast! You made that mistake last time! Once is one thing, but twice is just plain stupidity!" Zelas flung her hands up in frustration, gold bands clanking together.

Dynast turned his head to look at the wall of the cavern. She was right, and he knew it, but he would never admit that. The swordsman known as Gourry Gabriev had beaten him once before using a sword that not even the swordsman himself knew much about; the Blast Sword. The Blast Sword is a sword so sharp and powerful that no sheath can hold it; you drop it and it will go through whatever it lands on. They didn't even know what it was until the blade of the sword broke during their battle revealing the true sword beneath; apparently the previous owner put the other blade on it to make it more manageable.

"So what are we going to do now? We're never going to get anything accomplished if the two of you keep bickering like a couple of petty human children…" came a third voice from a female with long blue hair the color of the sea. The third and last serving retainer to Shabranigdo, Deep Sea Dolphin, stood and walked over to where the other two were busy arguing. When she approached the other two became quiet and their anger subsided.

"We have to contend with that strange portal first before proceeding with any further plans." Dynast said pensively.

"I don't know… maybe we can use it to our advantage…" Zelas replied as she replayed the events in her mind.

"What do you mean? We don't even know what it is!" Dynast shouted.

"That may be true, but we can easily find out. Something came through that portal and we need to find out whom or what it was. Whatever that portal or gate is, we helped open it, so now we're going to help manipulate what goes on around it." Zelas said with a smile.

"But how can we manipulate something we have no control of?" Dolphin asked.

"If I'm right though, we should have at least partial control of it. Think back to right when that thing appeared… What were we doing, what were we planning?" Zelas asked with a smile like she was teaching a very important lesson to a new apprentice.

"Well, the sorceress… she's grown too powerful. There hasn't been a human this powerful since Lei Magnus, and well, he turned out to be on our side." Dolphin said quietly recalling the piece of their Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdo that was sealed within the powerful sorcerer. "However she doesn't possess one of the sealed pieces of Lord Ruby Eye like he did. Even with Lord Ruby Eye awakened we still didn't really win the Kouma War though… both sides suffered too many losses to pinpoint one real victor…" She trailed off as she stared into the frozen walls as if she could see the war happening all over again, not even really noticing that she never really answered Zelas' question.

"And that is precisely why I suggested that we find a way to turn the sorceress to our side! If another war breaks out and she is on the side of the shinzoku, there's no telling what the outcome will be! We've all seen what she's capable of." Dynast interjected.

"Yes, Dynast, we know… who says another war will break out anyway? Are you planning on starting one? That is your department isn't?" Zelas asked sarcastically as she motioned for him to calm down.

"I just think it's best to be prepared." He replied, sounding not too different from a child who had just had his favorite toy taken away.

"You weren't very prepared earlier today…" Dolphin looked to him with a scowl.

"We just need to go over what went wrong. Zelas, what were you saying about that portal?" Dynast asked. Zelas raised her eyes in mock surprise.

"Oh, now you're interested? Well, the plan was to try and get the Inverse girl on our side by merging one of our higher-ranking mazoku with her, correct?" She paused just to make sure the other two were following her train of thought. When they both nodded she continued. "Although not as powerful a half-mazoku as a human merged with a piece of Lord Ruby Eye, She still would be far more powerful than if any normal human were to merge with the same mazoku. Of course she would not do this willingly so, what was SUPOSE to happen was for you to distract her while Norst merged with her…" Once again she paused as she pointed at Dynast. He glared this time instead of nodding; she accepted this as a sign to continue, "However the swordsman got in the way… While you were battling the swordsman, Dolphin and I took your place in fighting the sorceress, however, Norst failed. I had my hands full as it was, so I really couldn't tell much, all I know is that he never merged with her. I didn't see where he went, but then," Zelas' eyes narrowed her and voice became quiet, "she began…_that_ spell."

All three mazoku, known to most to be lords of their races, looked around uneasy. They knew that spell well, and it was not to be taken lightly by anyone, even mazoku as powerful as they were. Hellmaster Phibrizzo, another one of the five, saw firsthand the true nature of that spell, and he was destroyed for it. After a long moment Zelas continued.

"Dolphin and I both fired attack spells simultaneously, and that's when it appeared; that strange portal. So whatever it is, it appeared at the exact same time Dolphin and I attacked. I figure that something must have happened on the other side as well to make it appear." Zelas concluded. Dynast sighed; he didn't enjoy having his plans retold to him, especially when the plans had failed, although he did wonder why Norst hadn't reappeared since the failed mission. One thing he learned from Zelas' retelling of their plans and of the day's events was that his priest had indeed failed in his mission, as well as fail to report back. This concerned him slightly, although he was more concerned with potential betrayal than of his destruction. One possibility that they had not addressed was if indeed they did succeed in making Lina Inverse a half-mazoku, was that she would still have her human soul as well as the mazoku one, if you could call what a mazoku has a 'soul' at all. Just because the mazoku would be inside her, that wouldn't necessarily mean she would have to act on its impulses. In the cases of the most notable half-mazoku, mainly Rezo-Shabranigdo, his demise was because of the hesitation from the human half. Beings merged from humans and mazoku are notoriously unpredictable. It would seem that were more flaws in his plans than he had originally thought. If Norst did succeed, maybe the sorceress was in control and not him… but then Zelas did say he had failed…

"Perhaps we need a new plan…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of chapter 2! ^_^ And I WILL keep my promise! Ed & Lina will meet next chapter! ^_^

-Zelas


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayers & Fullmetal Alchemist**

**See Through My Eyes**

**A/N:** Well, here it is! What everyone has been waiting for; the chapter where Lina and Edward meet for the first time! Enjoy! ^_^

- A note for all of you who keep asking if I am going to make them a couple or not, the answer is probably not in this one, but I am plotting another one where they will be... but I haven't decided for certain on this one or not yet. ^_^

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own them...

**Chapter 3**

It was dark and light all at the same time. It was the kind of sensation that only happens when you have been asleep for a long time and have barely slipped back through the surface of consciousness and your eyes are still closed but the sun is insisting that you open them. Lina could hear voices calling to her, but she wasn't ready to wake up… not yet. The sun was warm and peaceful and her bed was nice and… hard? That's when she opened her eyes. She blinked several times and discovered that she wasn't in a bed at all but on hard jagged rocks outside surrounded by her friends who all wore worried expressions on their faces.

_Oh, yeah… now I remember…_ If waking up outside hadn't been reminder enough, the splitting headache that suddenly attacked her from the onslaught of the sun's rays on her eyes surely would have done the trick. Slowly she sat up and looked around.

"Lina?" Gourry asked quietly. She smiled at him reassuringly as she quickly surveyed her injuries, which were mostly healed now, no doubt thanks to Amelia.

"Well, the gang's all here, looks like we made it through another evil plot for world destruction just fine!" Lina said brightly, and then winced from the pain her own voice caused her headache.

"Although its true we all made it out relatively unscathed, I doubt their plan was world destruction, not this time anyway…" said Zelgadiss, always the voice pessimism and gloom among the group.

"I tend to agree…" Amelia said and nodded her head just to punctuate her statement.

_Of course you agree… you would agree with Zelgadiss if he were to say that the sky was orange and the mazoku were after world peace…_ Lina thought sarcastically.

"Well then, since you seem to have become the leading expert on mazoku evil plans, please enlighten us Zelgadiss." Lina's headache was doing nothing to help her mood.

"I didn't say I knew what they were planning, all I said was that I didn't think it was as simple as mere destruction. After all, if you think about it, three mazoku lords against two humans, even if it is the two you, if they really wanted to they probably could have destroyed you in a matter of minutes. We just barely got here in time for Amelia to heal you as it was and somehow I got the feeling that they were holding back, at least Zelas and Dolphin were anyway." Zelgadiss thought back to the scene he and Amelia had witnessed not too long ago. They were supposed to meet Lina and Gourry at the next town and on their way they stumbled upon the battle between their two companions and the three mazoku lords. There was a fourth mazoku as well, but he didn't recognize him. They were too late to be of any help in the fight but when things had calmed and the mazoku had fled, Amelia cast a healing spell on Lina.

"Yeah, maybe…" Lina said softly as she thought on this possibility. "Whatever their plans were, I doubt they included giant floating doorways…"

"You mean they didn't open that portal?" Amelia asked surprised.

"No, they looked about as shocked as we were…" Lina looked to the sky, now a clear blue without any hints of strange doorways, portals, or eyes to be found. It was as if it was never there at all. Lina stood and smiled, "well, I'm starving! Come on, Gourry, let's go get some food!" Gourry, who had pretty much dozed off for most of the conversation, jumped up as soon as food was mentioned.

"Alright! It's about time!" Gourry called out as he quickly followed Lina in the direction of the nearest restaurant. Zelgadiss and Amelia, long use to their impulsive eating habits just watched the two with mild dismay.

"Hey Miss Lina, you two go on ahead, Mr. Zelgadiss and I will go back to Sairuune and see if we can find out anything about that portal!" Amelia called to Lina and Gourry's quickly retreating forms. Lina turned around to wave back at her to let her know that she understood.

"Hey Lina, who were those guys back there? I get that they were pretty powerful… and then there was that weird door thing…" Gourry asked with a puzzled expression. Lina Stared blankly at him for a moment.

_Honestly, I should be use to this…_ She thought to herself before slamming her fist into the side of her jelly-fish brained companion.

"OW! What was that for?" Gourry yelled.

"For being a jelly-fish brain!" Lina yelled back.

* * *

"Brother?" Ed could hear Al's voice softly calling to him. He opened his eyes and saw armor looming over him. That armor was his little brother. It was temporarily serving as Al's body, at least until they could get his real one back.

_And we will get it back… I will get it back for him…_ Ed couldn't help but to think to himself. Looking around, however, he thought that they might actually have more pressing concerns at the moment. They were in a wooded area, definitely not underground Central where they were moments before, and nowhere he had ever been before; he didn't recognize anything around him. He stood slowly and tried to see if he could recognize something, anything; but he saw nothing at all familiar. Al stood as well, sharing in his brother's confusion. The trees were so close together really that they couldn't see much of anything but trees, what they could see beyond that were more trees and bushes if they were lucky.

"Where are we?" Ed finally asked. It was a rhetorical question really since he was pretty sure Al didn't know either and he was the only other one there; still for some reason he felt the need to voice it anyway.

"How did we get here brother?" Al asked after a minute. Ed turned back to look at him.

"I don't know, Al. Last thing I remember was…" He paused as he recalled being dragged to the gate again; not a memory he liked reliving. "What do remember, Al?" Al thought a moment.

"Well I remember seeing the gate again, but it looked different this time…"

"You too, huh?" Well, at least they remembered the same thing anyway, Ed thought. He still didn't know what significance the change to the carvings on the gate had, but he was sure it meant something.

_Whatever it is, I need to find out what they mean… it may give us a clue to where we are…_

"Brother, maybe we should look for a road? Do you think there's one nearby?" Al asked pulling Ed from his thoughts. Once again Ed started to take in his strange surroundings.

"Good idea Al! I don't hear any cars though…" They both began to listen for any noises that might point them in the direction of a road or train tracks, but they only heard birds chirping and other animals rustling through the trees. Ed was beginning to grow very tired of the forest and it had only been about ten minutes. "Damn it! Were never gonna get out of here like this! Come on Al! Let's go this way!" Ed said as he took off in the direction that he had come to decide was the best way to go.

"But brother, how do you know which way to go?" Al said franticly throwing his arms up.

"Well we can't stand here all night! We're bound to run into a road eventually right?" Ed said never once doubting in his mind that he was right.

"You don't know that! It could be dangerous! We could get lost!" Al was nearing hysterics at this point.

"Al, we're already lost! Remember!"

"I know that, but it could be worse that way!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ed asked as he paused for a moment to look back at Al who had barely moved.

"No…" Al said quietly not wanting to admit defeat so easily, but really seeing no other options. He just really didn't like the idea of walking blindly through a thickly wooded forest.

"Then come on!" Hesitantly, Al followed his brother who was already making his way through the treacherous forest.

Ed continued through the forest, cutting trees with the blade he created from his automail arm.

* * *

"Damn forest…" he grumbled as he gave up on trying to cut one particularly large limb that had fallen down and instead turned to removing it by means of alchemy. They had been walking for hours by the time they reached a part of the forest where the trees were more thinned out and Ed no longer needed to chop his way through just to move. Ed was exhausted and they were no closer to finding out where they were than when they had started.

"Maybe you should rest, brother." Al suggested. He could see how tired Ed was, but Ed just gave him a look that told him he wasn't going to rest until they were well out of the forest. Al sighed; his brother could be so stubborn. He then looked back to Ed and noticed that his expression had suddenly changed. He appeared to be more alert now instead of the tired expression he previously had.

"Hey Al, did you hear that?"

"What?" Al asked quickly as he tried to listen for whatever it was his brother had heard to make him change so dramatically.

"I thought I heard voices!" Ed said excitedly as they both continued to listen.

"I don't hear anything, brother." Al replied.

"No, I know I heard it, come on!" Ed took off at a run in the direction he thought the voices were coming from, dodging trees as he went. Once again, Al sighed.

"Here we go again…" Al quickly ran after his brother.

* * *

After having raced to the nearest restaurant, eating everything in the kitchen, getting kicked out because Lina cast a fireball at a patron for ruining her special seafood platter, trying to bribe the owners and convincing them it was all a misunderstanding, being attacked by a random low-level mazoku bent on revenge for someone, over something, that took place somewhere, nearly destroying half the town to defeat said low-level mazoku, and then being chased out of the remaining portion of the town by the townspeople for, well destroying the town, Lina and Gourry were traveling on the road once again. Really, it was all in a day's work for the two.

_Come to think of it… it's been a long day…_ Lina thought to herself. Although fighting low-level mazoku and getting run out of town is quite normal for them, what else happened that day, however, was not. She was highly curious as to the causes for that door to appear, and for that matter, what it was a door to. Since Zelgadiss and Amelia were going to look into, she might as well do some checking around as well.

"Gourry…"

"Yeah Lina?" Gourry turned to look at her.

"What do you say we go see what information we can dig up about that door?" Lina asked. Gourry looked puzzled for a moment. Lina's face fell; she knew what that meant.

_Oh jeez, give me a break! Don't tell me I have to explain it to him again!_ Her brain cried out in agonized frustration. She had explained everything that had happened with the mazoku lords and the portal while they were eating (in between fighting for food and being kicked out).

_Which shouldn't have been necessary in the first place since he was there; with any normal person, it wouldn't have been necessary, but this is Gourry were talking about here…_ Her brain continued, far beyond frustrated. _Take a deep breath, Lina! Control yourself!_

"What door?" Gourry asked completely oblivious to what should have been Lina's obvious frustration.

"The portal; the door; the thing that appeared in the sky when we were fighting the mazoku earlier?" Lina said quickly, trying very hard to be patient, but like she said; it had been a long day. She looked at his expression again; still confusion. A second later, she decided that the jellyfish in his brain must have lit up, because his eyes widened and he slammed one fist into his palm.

"Oh! That door!" Lina fell to the dirt road they were walking on like someone had hit her with a five ton boulder.

"OF COURSE THAT DOOR! WHAT OTHER DOOR DID YOU THINK I WOULD WANT INFORMATION ON!" She jumped up from the ground and took a few steps backward about to say something else when she ran into something, or someone behind her.

"Hey, watch it!" Lina yelled as she turned and regarded the person that dared obstruct her path. She saw a guy with long blonde hair, although it wasn't nearly as long as Gourry's hair, kept in an untidy braid.

"You watch it; you're the one that ran into ME!" He yelled back at her as he rubbed he head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road!"

"You would have seen me standing here if you had been looking where you were going in the first place!" Edward shouted at the strange red-head.

"I don't know, you're pretty short, I might've missed you even if I had been looking!" Lina countered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Edward snapped and Lina smiled sensing weakness.

"I called you short! What, now you have a hearing problem?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU FLAT-CHESTED, LOUD-MOUTHED…" Edward lunged for her but Al held him back.

"LET ME GO, AL!" Ed shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"Brother, calm down…" Al said trying to hold his brother back and keep him from overreacting…much.

"…." Gourry had been around Lina long enough to know not to even bother to try and calm her down at this point; all that would earn him was a fireball. He looked over to Lina and could practically see the flames spewing from her aura now.

_Uh oh…_ He thought.

"What did you say…?" She said slowly; seething.

"Now who's got the hearing problem?" Edward said smugly unaware of what was about to come.

"Now you've asked for it! MEGA BRAND!"

"WAAH?" Edward's eyes widened as energy surged around the small group forming a circle with Lina at its center. The ground exploded beneath their feet sending them up into the air along with the dirt and rocks they had been standing on. Lina stood safe and calmly as she watched the victims of her spell crumple back to the ground. She smiled and felt a bit better now; then she heard a familiar whimper come from behind her.

"Lina… you got me with that spell too!" She heard Gourry call out. She turned and winced as she watched him crawl out from under a pile of rocks.

_Well, at least they're small rocks… Oh, come on! He's a big guy, he can take it!_ She thought to herself to make herself feel better.

"Oh, sorry Gourry! I…kinda forgot you were back there…" She said as she smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Gourry didn't get a chance to reply. She sensed an attack behind her and she jumped aside to avoid it. She turned and saw that the ground where she had stood two seconds before was now covered with spikes. She looked to the source and saw the strange blonde.

"What was that?" He stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"What was what?" She met his. There was something about him; she didn't know what it was, but it was there, and it was strong whatever it was.

_I'm pretty sure he's not a sorcerer… but then how did he make those spikes appear?_ She wondered. She knew he wasn't a mazoku. _So what then…_

"Whatever it is you just attacked us with! I'm pretty sure it wasn't alchemy, so what was it?" He shouted back. Her eyes widened.

_Alchemy? He's an alchemist? Interesting…and he doesn't recognize a spell when it's used against him?_

"It was a spell called Mega Brand. It's a Shamanism Earth spell." It was Ed's turn to be shocked.

"Spell? Like in magic…?" He said quietly his mind trying to process what she was saying. In the end, his mind decided on denial. "Stop jerking me around! Magic doesn't exist!" He said angrily.

"Ed, I think she's telling the truth." Al said quietly. Lina placed her hand on her hip as she regarded the pair, equally skeptical of them as they were of her. "Think about it, brother, what reason would she have to lie?" Ed looked up to Al and thought for a moment he didn't know what reason she would have to lie, but he didn't know what reason she would have to tell them the truth either.

"Fine… show us another magic trick then, prove its real magic." Ed said as he turned his gaze back to Lina. Lina looked at Gourry who just simply shrugged and starred off into the sky. Lina sighed and raised her hand above the ground.

"LEVITATION!" Ed and Al watched amazed as Lina floated a few feet off of the ground. "How's that for a magic trick? Or do I need to blow something up, because I can do that too if you want." She said crossing her arms as she floated back to the ground.

"You can blow things up besides the ground?" Al asked shakily. Lina simply nodded. Al turned to Ed. "Brother, she can do real magic!" He said excitedly. Ed was still skeptical.

"There still might be a trick to it Al. Remember Cornello and all his phony miracles? This could be the same kinda thing. You have to remember Al, we're scientists and there's a logical explanation for everything, including this." Ed said as he tried to think of what that logical explanation might be. Lina smiled.

"Well…I'm not sure where the two of you are from, but here, magic IS science."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Let know what you think! And thanks to all of you have reviewed!

-Zelas


End file.
